James Potter y el Torneo de los Tres Magos
by potterheadpride
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos vuelve a celebrarse en Hogwarts, y esta vez es James Potter quien representará a Gryffindor. Aventura, amor, misterio... *Contiene personajes inventados*
1. Prólogo

_Hace días, más bien semanas por no decir meses que este long fic me ronda por la cabeza. Me he estado muchas clases dándole vueltas, y he de decir que no han sido solo de matemáticas. En realidad, este long fic empezó a tener forma en clase de francés, donde hice una lista con todos los personajes. Y sí, habrá personajes inventados. Así que solo aviso por si a alguien no le gusta la idea de leer un fic con personajes que no sean de la gran reina Rowling. Creo que esto es todo, no hay nada más que decir, sólo hago un prólogo porque el summary me va a quedar muy penoso y joder, para que os voy a engañar: hago un prólogo porque queda más profesional._

* * *

><p><strong>Es el último año de James Sirius Potter en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y no tiene pensado aburrirse para nada durante el curso. El Torneo de los Tres Magos vuelve a disputarse en Hogwarts y esta vez es el hijo del Elegido quien será el representante de Hogwarts. Competirá contra Colette Dupré, una joven francesa muy ambiciosa que consigue todo lo que quiere, y también contra Hristo Penev, el representante de Durmstrang, que no piensa ponerle las cosas fáciles a James. Pero alguien llegará a poner patas arriba la vida de Potter, alguien que conseguirá robarle el corazón…<strong>

**Tres concursantes, tres pruebas, un ganador. El Torneo de los Tres Magos está a punto de comenzar…**

_***Aunque supongo que todos los sabéis, todo lo que podáis reconocer aquí es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling***_

** PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: LUNES 20 DE ENERO.**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Colette Dupré

**Bien, esto no es un capítulo exactamente, pero para hacerlo más fácil lo voy a llamar capítulo uno. Los tres primeros capítulos son una presentación de cada uno de los participantes en el torneo, por lo que espero poder subir hoy los dos que faltan y así la semana que viene empezar el lonfic como Dios manda. **

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Dupré<strong>

He sido criada para ganar desde que tengo uso de razón, mi familia siempre fue muy exigente conmigo en ese aspecto. En casa siempre me incitaban a ser la mejor, hasta tal punto de llegar a competir incluso por andar mucho antes de lo normal. Y como siempre, lo acabé consiguiendo, eso y muchas cosas más.

Si tengo que ser sincera, odio a mi madre. Odio a mi madre y sus malditas raíces españolas, que no hacen más que manchar mi sangre. Mi padre es francés y me ha criado él. Ella se fue, me abandonó. Nos dejó solos por no abandonar su país. Y mi padre, como buen padre que es, se quedó aquí en Francia, conmigo. Nunca he sabido nada más de ella.

Desde los once años he asistido a clases en la prestigiosa Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. Es mi segundo hogar. Allí he aprendido todo lo que sé y tengo muy claro que si algún día tengo hijos, ellos asistirán allí.

Nunca me he enamorado, no creo en el amor. Me baso en competir, competir y ganar. Ahora mismo no hay nada que me importe más que eso. Me centro en mi carrera profesional. Quiero aprobar mis Éxtasis con muy buenas notas para poder dedicarme después a lo que más me gusta en este mundo: el periodismo. Es una profesión que siempre he admirado. Y seré periodista algún día, porque soy Colette Dupré y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y este curso voy a ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se disputa en Hogwarts, no tengo ninguna duda de ello. No importa los obstáculos que se me presenten en el camino, ni los rivales con los que tenga que competir. Voy a ganar ese torneo.


	3. Hristo Penev

**Hristo Penev**

Mi nombre es Hristo Penev. Para aclarar dudas diré que procedo de una rica familia que ha estudiado en Durmstrang. Y yo no iba a ser menos. Desde que tuve la edad apropiada para entrar he estudiado allí. He hecho buenos amigos, aunque también grandes enemigos. Si tengo que destacar algo de mí eso es todo: gran deportista, gran estudiante, gran compañero, gran luchador.

Si tengo que ser sincero, me da pena abandonar Durmstrang durante el próximo curso. Aunque de aspecto duro, tengo mi corazoncito. Y mi corazoncito quiere quedarse en el colegio donde he pasado los mejores años de mi vida.

Pero es por una buena causa por la que me voy de Durmstrang: voy a presentarme como representante de mi escuela en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se disputa este curso en Hogwarts. No me molestaré con nadie si sale elegido alguno de mis compañeros, al contrario, me alegraré mucho por ellos. Pero si soy yo, mejor. Será para mí un gran honor poder representar a Durmstrang.

Sólo quiero dejar una cosa clara: si salgo elegido como representante, pienso ganar el torneo. Machacaré a los dos otros participantes si es necesario para conseguir la gloria eterna. Supongo que podéis entenderme: no todos los días se convierte uno en ganador del torneo más importante entre escuelas de Europa.


	4. James Potter

**Oh, me merezco una ovación de aplausos por haber actualizado de una vez. Lo siento, en serio. Estando de exámenes no he podido, y el poco tiempo que he tenido lo he dedicado a escribir 'Australia', puesto que estaba por la mitad y no podía dejarla a medias! Ya casi la he terminado, llevo toda la mañana escribiendo y he acabado el capítulo del próximo jueves, por lo que ahora estoy adelantando este fic. No os esperéis mucho hasta que no acabe 'Australia', pero lo quedan un par de capítulos, por lo que pronto estaré metida de lleno en esto. Siento el retraso. Esto sólo es la presentación de James, pero el próximo capítulo ya empieza el fic. No sé cuando lo publicaré, lo mismo adelanto pero no subo nada hasta que no tena varios capítulos, para que cuando acabe 'Australia' no me atrase mucho y pueda subir un capítulo cada semana. Espero poder actualizar pronto :)**

**James Potter**

Mi nombre es James, James Sirius Potter. Sé lo que estaréis pensando y sí, soy el hijo de Harry Potter. Mucha gente piensa que eso de ser el hijo del Elegido es lo mejor que puede pasarle a uno en la vida, pero no. Aunque a mis padres siempre les ha dado igual, la mayoría de la gente espera de mí cosas insuperables, que sea un héroe como mi padre. No entienden que yo no soy Harry Potter, soy su hijo. He de reconocer que es algo que siempre me ha preocupado, eso de ser peor que mi padre. Pero a mi familia no le importa, ya os lo he dicho, y después de tantos años los comentarios de la gente han dejado de importarme.

Me presento al torneo porque me atrae la idea de la gloria eterna. No, mentira: quiero pasar un buen curso en Hogwarts, y puesto que es el último que me queda, he decidido disfrutarlo. Y si lo puedo disfrutar como campeón de Hogwarts, mejor.


	5. Capítulo uno: El regreso a Hogwarts

**Bueno, por fin estoy aquí para empezar de una vez por todas este fic! Me ha costado, eh? Me dije a mi misma que acabaría de escribir 'Australia' antes de publicar capítulo aquí, porque es un follón llevar dos fics a la vez. Así que como podéis deducir, ya he acabado de escribir Australlia c: No os entretengo más y os dejo que leáis el fic:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: El regreso a Hogwarts<strong>

1 de septiembre en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, en la estación de King's Cross, Londres. Cientos de magos, adultos, niños y jóvenes, se concentran alrededor del Expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que todos los años lleva a los alumnos de Hogwarts a la escuela de magia más famosa de Europa.

Éste es mi último año en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que no sé lo que pensar. Me hace mucha ilusión acabar mis estudios y graduarme para poder cursar mis estudios superiores, pero me da tanta pena despedirme de Hogwarts… He conocido a tanta gente en ese castillo, he hecho tantos buenos amigos que la simple idea de tener que abandonar todo aquello que me ha acompañado durante años me duele hasta el punto de partirme el corazón. Y no es por ser cursi, estoy siendo sincero. No lo he comentado con nadie, pero supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo cuando tiene que abandonar un lugar en el que ha pasado los mejores años de su vida. Igual que los muggles, cuando dejan el colegio para ir al instituto, o cuando dejan el instituto para ir a la universidad.

¡Cómo pasan de rápido los años! Miro a Albus y ya es casi tan alto como yo, y Lily está hecha toda una mujer. Pero los pensamientos que inundan ahora mi cabeza seguro que ellos no los están sufriendo, porque no es su último año, a ellos les queda más tiempo que a mí para disfrutar.

Cuando he subido mis cosas al tren me encuentro con David y Eirian. Están tan sonrientes como siempre, y estoy seguro de que todavía no se han parado a pensar que ésta es la última vez que vamos a coger el tren que nos lleve a Hogwarts.

-¡James el magnífico! –me dice David a modo de saludo cuando me ve acercarme a ellos.

No os riais de mí: eso de 'James el magnífico' es un apodo que me pusieron David y Eirian hace años. Siempre he sido un aficionado del quidditch, y en mi segundo curso me presenté a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Me cogieron, supongo que lo llevo en la sangre. Y actualmente soy el mejor golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor. Pero cuando entré, no fue hasta casi final del tercer curso que no comencé a jugar. Había estado cubriendo bajas en todas las posiciones, puesto que se me da bastante bien el juego en general, pero lo que más es golpear. Por eso, cuando empecé a jugar como titular mi popularidad aumentó notablemente. Ese mismo año ganamos la copa de quidditch y un montón de chicas me empezaron a ir detrás. Mi talento para el quidditch y la facilidad que tengo para ligar hicieron que mis amigos me llamaran así.

-¿Qué tal el verano? –les pregunto.

-Nada especial, he vuelto a dar la vuelta al mundo con mi padre –dice Eirian con total normalidad.

Hay algo que debéis saber sobre Eirian: sus padres son unos muy importantes magos que poseen un gran patrimonio. Están separados, así que unas vacaciones las pasa con su padre y otras con su madre. Como su padre tiene mucho dinero y múltiples propiedades en todo el mundo, hay vacaciones en las que se van a dar la vuelta al mundo en escoba y se alojan en las casas que tienen repartidas por el planeta. Es una forma divertida de hacer turismo.

-Míralo, el niño rico –le dice David con cariño-. Yo he ido a España –nos confiesa-. ¡Es increíble el calor que puede llegar a hacer allí! Yo no sé como no se mueren… Pero me he puesto moreno –dice con orgullo.

-No se te nota mucho, campeón –le dice Anne.

Anne es la hermana pequeña de David. Sólo se llevan un año y a diferencia de él, a ella se le nota el moreno que ha cogido gracias a su viaje a España. Está muy guapa, cosa que me sorprende, puesto que nunca me había fijado en la hermana de David. No está en mi club de admiradoras y lo cierto es que apenas hemos hablado desde que nos conocemos. Pero esta vez es diferente. Escucho una vocecita que me dice interiormente que hable con ella, que no deje pasar la oportunidad, que es mi último curso…

-¿Y qué tal tu verano? –Anne me sonríe mientras espera mi respuesta-. ¿Has ligado con alguien, James el magnífico?

Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por Anne es algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie más. Mucha más gente sabe que David y Eirian me llaman 'James el magnífico', pero enterarme de que ella lo sabe me hace sentir avergonzado, más que nada porque ahora pensará que soy el típico tío que sólo se preocupa en ligar con las tías.

-Nada que valga le pena destacar. Unas por aquí, otras por allá…

"Mierda", pienso al instante en que digo mis últimas palabras. Me he querido hacer el duro y yo no quería.

-Oh… -Anne me mira y se va sin decir nada más.

-Deberías tratarla un poco mejor, ¿no crees? –me dice David mirándome amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada –me defiendo.

-David tiene razón. A las tías no les va eso de hacernos los duros. Ya deberías saberlo con tu experiencia.

Experiencia. Lo que no tengo y todo el mundo piensa que me sobra. Si he de ser sincero, nunca he besado a ninguna chica. Me llueven admiradoras desde que entré en Hogwarts, más que nada porque mi padre es Harry Potter y salvó al mundo mágico de Voldemort. Las chicas así nunca me han llamado la atención. Y todos piensan que soy el mejor experto en el tema por eso, porque al tener a tantas detrás de mí creen que les he seguido el juego. Rumores que al final me han construido media vida. Lo odio.

Mis padres están junto con mis tíos, Ron y Hermione. Hablan animadamente y me acerco a despedirme de ellos. Mis hermanos y mis primos ya han ido antes.

-Buen viaje, hijo –me dice mi madre mientras me abraza y me da dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. No puedo evitar pensar en la abuela Molly cada vez que hace eso. Es que son tan parecidas…

-James… -A mi padre se le quiebra un poco la voz, algo que me sorprende porque nunca antes le había pasado. Decido que es porque está emocionado ya que es mi último año en Hogwarts y dejo de darle vueltas.

Me han abrazado y me han besado en la mejilla infinidad de veces, tanto mis padres como mis tíos. Comienzo a caminar y me giro. Están en el mismo lugar que antes, mirándome y despidiéndose de mí con la mano. De golpe voy corriendo hacia ellos. Y les abrazo. Porque sé que les voy a echar de menos. Como todos los años.

El silbido del maquinista avisa a todos los rezagados para que suban al tren. Yo soy uno de ellos, así que hecho a correr hacia el tren, no sin antes decirle a mi familia que les quiero. Consigo subir justo cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts empieza a moverse. Allí de pie, observo la peculiar escena que se vive todos los años: cientos de magos despidiéndose de sus hijos, que van hacia Hogwarts. Doy un largo suspiro y dejo de mirar atrás, porque si sigo mirando recordaré que esa ha sido la última vez que veré esa escena, y ahora mismo, no quiero preocuparme por las despedidas cuando el curso no ha hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero leeros en los reviews, ya veis que no os cuesta nada: es gratis :)<strong>

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 11 DE ABRIL.  
><strong>


	6. Capítulo dos: La noticia

**Hola! Bueno, si habéis leído más fics míos habréis notado que no soy una experta en esto de inventar un título. De hecho, es lo que peor se me da. No puedo ni creerme que haya vuelto de vacaciones de Semana Santa hoy mismo y ya mañana a segunda hora tengo un examen, pero la vida es así de dura, así que tengo que volver pronto con Europa y todas sus capitales. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: La noticia<strong>

El viaje es igual de largo y aburrido que siempre, sobretodo aburrido para David, Eirian y yo, que no somos para nada tranquilos y necesitamos estar dando vueltas continuamente. Eso de estarnos sentados no nos va mucho, aunque vuelven a empezar las clases, por lo que siempre utilizamos el viaje en tren para acostumbrarnos.

Al cabo de unas horas sin hacer nada, aparece por la puerta la misma mujer anciana y rellenita de todos los años, la que nos vende chucherías durante el viaje. No llevamos mucho dinero, así que entre los tres juntamos todo lo que tenemos y nos da para una caja de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott y una rana de chocolate. Cuando la mujer se va, volvemos a ser niños. Eirian es un fan de las ranas de chocolate, así que coge la caja y la abre sin decirnos nada. Observa embelesado la figura de chocolate que no deja de dar botes por todo el compartimento en el que nos encontramos, y entonces empieza la persecución: David cubre la puerta, yo la ventana, y Eirian va dando botes de un sillón a otro. Todo esto para conseguir la rana de chocolate. Es una tradición, lo hacemos desde primer año. Al final, y como era de esperar puesto que siempre las atrapa él, Eirian consigue coger a la rana. Volvemos a sentarnos en los sillones, la parte en tres trozos y nos da uno a cada uno.

-Ha sido divertido –dice David mientras saborea su pedazo de rana de chocolate.

-Y la última vez…

Se forma un incómodo silencio cuando digo eso, pero como siempre, Eirian lo arregla todo.

-¡Me ha salido Ron Weasley!

David y yo reímos. Es un obseso con las ranas de chocolate, sobretodo con los cromos. Ya le ha salido el cromo de Ron como unas diez veces, pero como al tío Ron siempre le ha gustado eso de coleccionar los cromos de las ranas de chocolate (un fan, vamos) y Eirian lo sabe, lo tiene como un dios, por lo que se emociona cada vez que ve su cara en un cromo.

-No es para tanto, Eirian –le digo, todavía riendo.

Y así, entre risas, cromos y grageas que nos comemos durante el resto del viaje, acabamos llegando a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>La directora McGonagall está de pie frente a todos los alumnos. Los nuevos estudiantes ya han sido escogidos en sus respectivas casas y ahora se sientan en sus mesas correspondientes, junto a los demás alumnos. Los nervios han pasado ya, y el silencio inunda el Gran Comedor, que se ha quedado mudo para escuchar las importantes palabras de la directora McGonagall. Durante las vacaciones de verano se han oído rumores de que este año, el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebraría en Hogwarts…<p>

-Bien, para empezar quiero daros la bienvenida a todos un año más. ¡Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones y que vengáis con las pilas cargadas para este nuevo curso que no ha hecho más que comenzar! Este año, me gustaría presentaros al nuevo profesor de Herbología: el señor Neville Longbottom.

Neville. Me pongo en pie y comienzo a aplaudir. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que no soy el único que aplaude: mis hermanos y mis primos se han unido a mí y estamos ovacionando a Neville, que no es familia nuestra, pero como si lo fuera, y le queremos como a uno más.

-Ejem, ejem… -La directora McGonagall tose disimuladamente para hacernos saber que hemos de sentarnos y dejarla continuar-. También he de recordaros, y para aquellos que seáis nuevos y que no lo sepáis, que la entrada al Bosque Prohibido, que envuelve los alrededores de los terrenos del castillo, está totalmente prohibida a todos los alumnos del centro…

Veo a David y a Eirian poner los ojos en blanco, cosa que me hace sonreír porque sé que no aguantan estarse mucho rato sentados escuchando la misma charla de todos los años. Pero yo quiero escucharla, porque sé que es la última vez, y quiero grabarla en mi memoria.

-Supongo que muchos de vosotros habréis escuchado este verano los rumores sobre que el Torneo de los Tres Magos iba a celebrarse de nuevo este curso, aquí en Hogwarts –todos los alumnos vuelven a prestar atención a la directora cuando nombra el Torneo de los Tres Magos-. Es un placer para mí comunicaros que los rumores son ciertos: el Torneo de los Tres Magos volverá a celebrarse en Hogwarts este curso.

Las voces de la gente inundan la sala de nuevo. Todos comentan lo mismo: "¡No puedo creerlo!", "Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto", y cosas por el estilo. Incluso yo estoy emocionado. La cabeza me da vueltas y sé que quiero presentarme, que si tengo la oportunidad de vivirlo, lo viviré.

-Un poco de atención, por favor –reclama McGonagall-. Bien, para los que no lo sepáis, el Torneo de los Tres Magos es una celebración que se realiza entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. He de deciros también que sólo los alumnos de último curso pueden participar.

Quejas generales por todo el comedor, menos por parte de los de último curso, que con las voces de alegría llegamos a ahogar los quejidos de los demás.

-No quiero escucharos –dice McGonagall para que todos callemos-. Esto se lleva hablando desde finales del curso pasado, y puesto que en otras ocasiones ha muerto gente, y aunque todo vaya a estar totalmente vigilado, se ha tomado la decisión de que solamente los alumnos más preparados académicamente, es decir, los de último curso, pueden participar.

-No es justo –escucho decir a Anne, que está sentada cerca de mí.

-Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán aquí el uno de octubre, de aquí a un mes. Se alojaran dentro del medio de transporte en el que vengan…

La directora McGonagall nos ve las caras y debe darse cuenta de que no entendemos a qué se refiere. Nuestro transporte es un tren, así que supongo que piensa que creemos que van a vivir dentro de un tren durante el curso.

-Ya lo entenderéis cuando lleguen –nos dice para que dejemos de darle vueltas-. Bueno, supongo que no hace falta que diga que tenéis que tratarles con respecto y educación. Y, una última cosa antes de empezar a cenar: encontraréis vuestros horarios en vuestra sala común. Los alumnos de último curso tendréis que dar las clases junto a los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, está toda la información en la sala común.

Empezamos a aplaudir cuando acaba de hablar, supongo que de la emoción por todo lo del torneo y sobretodo porque tenemos hambre. La comida aparece sobre la mesa por arte de magia y comenzamos a engullir todo lo que podemos hasta que no nos cabe nada más en el estómago.

-Me pregunto si este año habrá baile… -dice Rose cuando estamos caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué dices de baile, Rose? –le pregunto a mi prima.

-La última vez que se celebró el torneo, en Navidad hubo un baile. Mi padre me lo explicó –me aclara.

-Oh… Bueno, no sé. Tal vez no haya…

-O tal vez lo anuncien cuando lleguen los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

-Tal vez, quien sabe.

-Oye, James… Anne y tú… ¿Qué ha pasado antes? –Me pregunta intentando disimular que no le interesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en pensar que ha pasado algo?

-No sé… Anne no me ha contado nada –la miro y sé que miente, pero no se lo digo- pero ha vuelto muy disgustada después de hablar contigo.

-Me preguntó que qué tal me había ido el verano, si había ligado. Y le dije que… Bueno, que algunas por aquí y otras por allí…

-Insensible –me recrimina.

La miro perplejo. Rose nunca me había hablado así, ella no le habla nunca de esa forma a nadie. Hemos discutido muchas veces pero nunca pierde los nervios, y conociéndola como la conozco, sé que está apunto de perderlos.

-No le hagas daño, James.

Y se va. Así sin más, dejándome con cara de tonto en medio del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegra que vayáis siguiendo esta historia. Lo cierto es que tengo muchas ideas y cuando saque un rato hoy mismo después de estudiar me pondré a escribir. Y ahora, a que me dejáis un review? :)<strong>


	7. Capítulo tres: Pistas

**Hola! Siento actualizar tan tarde, pero ahora mismo ando demasiado ocupada. Lo cierto es que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero como que no me gustan mucho los capítulos muy largos en fanfics decidí cortarlo, así que en todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar he escrito el capítulo 3 y el 4. Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene, pero no pongo una fecha fija porque no sé cuando tendré tiempo. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Pistas<strong>

El día uno de octubre me quedo dormido. David y Eirian me avisan varias veces de que voy a llegar tarde, me tiran cojines a la cabeza y me destapan constantemente para que me levante, pero yo soy un dormilón, así que cinco minutos antes de que abran las puerta del Gran Comedor ellos están listos, con la mochila llena con los libros que vamos a necesitar hoy, y se disponen a bajar a desayunar cuando yo por fin salgo de entre mis sábanas.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente –me dice David.

-Oh, cállate –le contesto al mirar el reloj de pulsera que indica que ya es la hora del desayuno.

-Te esperamos abajo.

-Está bien, David.

Cuando salen por la puerta me quedo solo. Tenemos otros dos compañeros de habitación: Marcus y Robert. Marcus es nacido de padres muggles. No es muy alto, aunque tampoco es lo que se dice un enano. Tiene el pelo marrón y unos ojos bonitos, para qué negarlo. Robert, en cambio, es bastante alto, tiene los ojos y el pelo negro, que le cae en rizos sobre la frente. Su padre es muggle y su madre bruja. Es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y juega como buscador. Un día tengo que hablaros sobre el Quidditch en Hogwarts, pero eso será más adelante; me visto apresuradamente, cogiendo la túnica, que está colgada sobre una silla y la camisa, que está tirada por el suelo, como no. Busco los pantalones y los encuentro debajo de la cama, los zapatos están en la otra punta de la habitación y la corbata y la bufanda aparecen sobre el armario. David es un gracioso y siempre me esconde la ropa. Al fin, con la corbata mal abrochada y metiendo apresuradamente mis libros en la mochila, bajo corriendo las escaleras de la torre y cruzo el retrato, con el estómago rugiendo por algo de comer.

* * *

><p>Desde que se anunció que el Torneo de los Tres Magos iba a celebrarse en Hogwarts, los días se nos han pasado muy lentos, sobre todo a los de último curso, que estamos deseando que empiece el torneo para poder presentarnos como campeones del colegio. Lo cierto es que los nervios se hacen cada vez más palpables, y no tengo duda de ello cuando llego al Gran Comedor. Por el camino he podido abrocharme la corbata, pero se me ha desabrochado un cordón de los zapatos. Cuando cruzo la puerta, me detengo y busco con la mirada a mis amigos. Deben estar sentados con Rose y con Anne, así que busco una melena pelirroja al lado de una de color negro y me dirijo hacia allí. Durante este último mes la tensión entre Anne y yo ha ido disminuyendo, así que cuando me siento a su lado me sonríe y me dice:<p>

-No hay día que no te duermas.

-Es que me paso la noche pensando en ti, y después por la mañana pues pasa lo que pasa.

Reímos. Miro a Anne y veo que se ha puesto roja y da vueltas a sus cereales para no tener que mirarnos a la cara. El rubor en sus mejillas es visible de todos modos.

Bueno, como podréis deducir, no os he sido del todo sincero. La noche del uno de septiembre en la que Rose me dejó en medio del pasillo con cara de tonto quise hablar con Anne, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. No estaba en la sala común, ni en la biblioteca, y Rose me dijo que tampoco estaba en su habitación, por lo que me fui a dormir con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella al día siguiente. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya todos en mi habitación dormían, yo seguía sin conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en ella y en lo estúpido que había sido durante todo este tiempo, así que como no tenía ganas de mirar al techo inútilmente mientras me comía la cabeza con toda esa situación, bajé a la sala común. Y allí estaba ella, sentada en una butaca, escribiendo alguna de sus fantásticas historias.

-Anne.

-James –se sobresaltó y cerró rápidamente la libreta en la que escribía.

-No te cortes, sigue con lo tuyo –le dije.

-No, no… Me gusta escribir cuando estoy sola.

-¿Siempre lo haces? ¿Bajas cuando todos duermen y escribes?

-Desde que entré en primer año –me confesó.

-Estabas en tu habitación cuando le he preguntado a Rose, ¿verdad?

Por un momento pensé que no iba a contestarme, pero dejó la libreta a un lado y me contestó:

-Sí, simplemente no me apetecía hablar contigo.

-Bueno… Mejor subo, supongo que seguirás molesta.

-No –me dijo antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras. Se acercó a mí- no subas, James.

La obedecí y me senté a su lado, frente al ardiente fuego de la chimenea. Sentado en la butaca color escarlata de la sala común comencé a observar las llamas de fuego que se movían danzantes en la chimenea. Me quedé absorto por culpa de ese festival de color que tanto me gustaba.

-Tienes unos ojos bonitos.

Ahí sí que estaba absorto. Anne me acababa de decir que tenía unos ojos bonitos… Las llamas quedaron olvidadas y la miré, sin vergüenza. Memoricé cada parte de su rostro, cada poro de su piel, cada rincón de su boca. Sus ojos negros brillaban como si de las llamas se trataran. Y entonces lo entendí todo.

-Eres la llama…

Anne no pareció entender a lo que me refería. Me miró desconcertada, intentando comprender mis palabras, pero yo seguía absorto con las llamas. Las llamas de sus ojos.

-Tú eres la llama de mi vida.

El león Gryffindor que llevo dentro rugió dentro de mí, y como acababa de decir las palabras más sinceras que había dicho nunca, la besé. Sin remordimiento alguno y sin pensar en lo que pasaría después, porque no tenía nada que perder ahora que lo sabía todo. Ya lo había dicho, me había quedado tranquilo. Lo demás ya no importaba.

Después de separar sus labios con los míos, Anne no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus movimientos eran torpes, como si estuviera nerviosa. Evitaba mi mirada pero a la vez intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo. Al final, cabreada porque no conseguía decir lo que quería sin tartamudear, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Te dejas la libreta –le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con la libreta en la mano. Se la di.

-Gracias.

-Oye, podemos olvidarlo si te hace sentir incómoda –le propuse.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres olvidarlo? –dijo, ofendida.

-Si quisiera olvidarlo no lo habría hecho.

Estaba comenzado a cabrearme, no con ella, sino conmigo. Por ser tan estúpido.

-Es complicado para mí, James. Yo no soy como tú, que ligas con todo lo que se te pone por delante.

-Eres la primera chica a la que beso –le confesé-. Sé que soy un bocazas, pero todo lo que te digo sobre las chicas, sobre que ligo mucho con ellas, es todo mentira. Es la única forma que tengo de mantener una conversación contigo: metiendo la pata. Llámame insensible y todo lo que quieras, no te lo negaré. Pero siempre que quiero decir algo bonito me bloqueo y… Bueno, digo lo que digo. Lo siento.

Fui sincero con ella y me lo agradeció. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Anne se acercaba rápidamente a mí, rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y me besaba.

* * *

><p>Ese es el verdadero motivo por el que, después del rico desayuno, Anne y yo salimos del Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano. David ha comprendido bastante bien lo nuestro, aunque yo pensaba que se lo tomaría bastante mal porque es muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Supongo que no es como yo, que siempre estoy protegiendo a Lily de cualquier chico que se le acerca.<p>

A primera hora de la mañana, los de último curso de Gryffindor tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas junto a los de Hufflepuff, y los de sexto año tienen Herbología, por lo que Anne y yo vamos por el mismo camino. Al llegar a la puerta del invernadero me despido de ella con un cálido beso, el primero que le doy en todo el día, y cuando David comienza a molestarse un poco porque el beso se vuelve cada vez más apasionado, me coge de la túnica y me arrastra hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Mejor haced eso cuando no pueda veros, que aunque lo acepte no quiere decir que no me importe que andes con la lengua dentro de la boca de mi hermana –dice, dirigiéndose también a Rose. Ésta nos sonríe y se despide con la mano de nosotros mientras nos ve marchar, para después entrar en el invernadero junto con Rose.

Voy caminando con Eirian y David hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde me espera la clase más interesante a la que he asistido en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p>Llevamos estudiando los unicornios desde que empezó el curso. Cada día que toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que con el paso de los años está más vieja, pero no por eso es menos cómoda. Esperamos siempre unos cinco minutos para que lleguen los rezagados y mientras preparamos las cosas. Después, Hagrid nos lleva al Bosque Prohibido y nos enseña a los unicornios, que trotan por una llanura en la que, a lo lejos, se ve un viejo Ford Anglia, sucio y destartalado. Todas las clases son así, siempre. A excepción de ahora, en la que la cosa se empieza a poner muy interesante.<p>

-Los unicornios son criaturas mágicas muy puras. Todo su alrededor es magia, ya que desprenden una fragancia que hechiza todo el entorno por el que pasan. Cuando un unicornio pisa las cenizas de las que fueron un bosque, éste vuelve a nacer, se vuelve bello y no queda en él ningún rastro de las cenizas causadas por el fuego que en otro tiempo lo abrasó. Si un unicornio pisa sobre una hermosa llanura de flores, la llanura se vuelve más bella aún, porque los unicornios desprenden magia capaz de revivir –Hagrid hace un respiro y después continúa-. El cuerno de los unicornios es una gran fuente de magia y poder que necesitan para vivir. Es el cuerno lo que les proporciona la magia, el poder de la vida. Sin ese cuerno todo lo que toquen, todo lo que pisen, incluso ellos mismos, se vuelven impuros.

-Pero… Venden cuernos de unicornio en las tiendas dedicadas a la elaboración de pociones –dice Jules, una chica rubia que pertenece a Hufflepuff.

-Así es –afirma Hagrid-, y es algo que está verdaderamente mal, ya que solamente está permitida la venda de cuernos de unicornios de los seres más viejos, los que mueren por causas naturales. Pero, por desgracia, el mundo no es un lugar seguro para estas criaturas y constantemente hay cazas furtivas en las que se les quita la vida por el valor de su cuerno.

-Es algo así como los elefantes en el mundo muggle –comenta Eirian, al que todo el tema de los animales puede llegar a afectarle mucho.

-Sí, lamentablemente sí –confirma Hagrid.

Nos pasamos el resto de la clase observando los unicornios que trotan por la llanura en la que nos encontramos. Tomamos nota de su comportamiento, apuntamos cada cosa curiosa que vemos. Todo es importante. Hagrid es el mejor profesor que tenemos, ya que consigue que nos motivemos con algo que después aparecerá en un examen.

David y yo intentamos animar a Eirian cuando vagamos por los terrenos del colegio durante la hora del recreo. Después tenemos libre, ya que hoy sólo impartimos la primera clase de la mañana, que es de dos horas. Tenemos que tenerlo todo listo para cuando lleguen nuestros huéspedes.

-Vamos, Eirian. No te deprimas por algo así –le digo para intentar animarle, pero meto la pata.

-¿Algo así? ¿Justificas entonces que maten a esos pobres seres sólo para hacer pociones más sabrosas?

-No, no es eso… Es solo que… -intento justificarme.

-¡Calla! –Eirian entra precipitadamente al castillo.

-¡Mierda! –digo yo, echándome las manos a la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, James. Sabes que todo eso le afecta mucho.

Sonrío a David mientras intento parecer tranquilo, pero hasta que no entro al Gran Comedor, me siento a su lado y me pide disculpas no me quedo exento de preocupaciones.

-No pasa nada –le sonrío.

Como si nada, la comida aparece frente nuestros ojos pero yo no muevo un músculo. El estómago me ruje, sobre todo cuando veo que mis amigos y todos los demás presentes comienzan a comer, pero le prometí a Anne que comeríamos juntos, así que no voy a romper mi promesa sólo porque tenga una piza de hambre… Mucha hambre. Soy demasiado goloso.

Los minutos pasan lentos, tortuosos. No es normal que Anne se retrase tanto. Estoy a punto de empezar a comer sin ella cuando la veo que cruza corriendo el Gran Comedor, en dirección hacia mí.

-Has tardado –le digo intentando sonar neutral.

-Lo siento –dice disculpándose. No ha colado, sabe que estoy molesto lo entenderás más adelante –me da un beso en la frente y se sienta a mi lado.

Me quedo un poco anonadado, por lo que Rose, que está sentada frente a mí, me da una patada por debajo de la mesa y comienzo a comer, con el enfado por el retraso de Anne inexistente ya para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, supongo que los que hayan leído 'Memorias de Idhun' habrán notado algo... No digo más, que ya le he contado demasiado a Eirian Lovegood._. Suscribiros si os interesa la historia, porque la próxima actualización será durante la próxima semana, pero no sé que día. Y, sobretodo, comentad :)<strong>


	8. Capítulo cuatro Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio. Iba a subirlo ayer para celebrar mi cumpleaños pero al final no tuve tiempo :/ Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Durmstrang y Beauxbatons<strong>

Anne y yo pasamos toda la tarde juntos. David y Eirian desaparecen por el retrato de la Señora Gorda dispuestos a gastar más de una broma. Me gustaría unirme a ellos, pero tengo planes con Anne que no me quiero perder.

Al salir del Gran Comedor y ver, por desgracia, como Malfoy intenta ligar con mi prima Rose (con bastante éxito, ya que cuando me quiero dar cuenta está besándola tímidamente en los labios, sin que mi prima oponga resistencia), Anne y yo husmeamos por el castillo intentando encontrar un lugar en el que poder estar solos. Las clases están vacías, pero siempre hay alguien dispuesto a utilizarlas con la misma finalidad que nosotros, por lo que al final nos decantamos por el baño del prefectos, ya que nuestros huéspedes no van a utilizarlo, por lo que nadie se va a preocupar de venir a limpiar, aunque está muy limpio. Al entrar, cerramos la puerta con cuidado entre risitas que no podemos evitar controlar.

-Vamos –me dice Anne mientras me arrastra cogiéndome del brazo.

Nos espera una bañera, mejor dicho una piscina, llena de agua caliente y burbujas aromáticas. Empiezo a besar a Anne y ella me corresponde. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y cuando los besos se vuelven cada vez más desenfrenados me decido a quitarle la ropa. Nunca antes he hecho algo así con nadie, por lo que la seguridad que me envolvía segundos antes desaparece. Mis movimientos son cada vez más torpes y ella me sonríe, haciéndome sentir de nuevo seguro. Voy desnudándola, va desnudándome. Hasta que acabamos dentro de la piscina, con el agua caliente y las burbujas aromáticas relajando cada poro de nuestra piel.

-Espero que David no se entere de esto –le digo, besándola justo después.

* * *

><p>Anne y yo salimos disimuladamente del baño de prefectos. Nadie nos ve, así que cuando llegamos a la sala común más sonrojados que de costumbre nadie sospecha nada de lo que acabamos de hacer. Anne se sienta junto a Rose, que se ha dado cuenta antes de que se estaba besando con Malfoy y seguro que espera que mi prima le cuente sus últimas novedades sobre su vida amorosa. Mientras tanto, y esperando tener más tarde una conversación con mi prima, subo a mi habitación, donde Robert y David mantienen una acalorada conversación sobre el Quidditch.<p>

-Te digo yo que las Holyhead Harpies es el mejor equipo de Quidditch del mundo –le dice David a Robert.

-¡Que no! El mejor equipo es, sin duda alguna, el Puddlemere United. Es el equipo más antiguo de la liga. Sin duda son los mejores –contesta Robert, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos -. Además, a ti sólo te gustan las Holyhead Harpies porque estás enamorado de Candy Shepard, la capitana del equipo.

-¡No estoy enamorado de la capitana, solamente es guapa! –niega David. Pero Robert tiene razón. A David le gustan las chicas, no el Quidditch. Lo cierto es que sólo muestra interés por el deporte gracias a Candy, una chica de unos 25 años que lleva en las Holyhead Harpies desde hace tan solo tres.

-Dejad ya la discusión, anda. No tiene sentido que os peleéis por eso –les dice Marcus, que está sentado junto a Eirian compartiendo ranas de chocolate.

-Joder, Marcus. Tienes razón. Lo siento, David –Robert le tiende la mano.

David sonríe y le da la mano, pero después se abrazan. Lo cierto es que ellos siempre discuten por cosas así, como el Quidditch. Cosas en las que nunca están de acuerdo. Y entonces Marcus, Eirian o yo les decimos que es una estupidez y el que saca el tema de los dos pide disculpas y le tiende la mano al otro, y entonces el otro le abraza. Voy a echar de menos eso…

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Eirian cuando las tripas le comienzan a rugir.

-La hora de la cena –contesta Robert.

-Vamos –digo yo-. Estoy deseando conocer a nuestros huéspedes.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajamos a la sala común nos damos cuenta de que se nos ha hecho tarde, puesto que ya no hay nadie allí. Al llegar al Gran Comedor lo encontramos abarrotado como siempre, pero esta vez hay más espacio en todas las mesas. Como siempre, busco una cabellera negra y otra de color pelirrojo y encuentro a Anne y a Rose, que nos han guardado un sitio. Rose se pasa el rato mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin y yo intento no darme cuenta de ese detalle, pero me es inevitable.<p>

-Rose, ¿quieres dejar ya de mirarle? –le digo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Os besasteis delante de todo el mundo, ¿cómo no lo iba a saber? Os vi, estaba ahí.

-Es un buen chico… -me dice.

-Es un Malfoy.

-Eres igual que mi padre, con la única diferencia de que él lo entiende y tú no.

-¿Tú padre lo sabe? –le pregunto, incrédulo.

Rose mira a Anne, que se ha puesto seria. Supongo que mi prima acaba de hablarle a Anne con la mirada, una de esas cosas que tienen ellas para comunicarse. No es magia, es que se conocen demasiado bien.

-Estoy con él desde el verano pasado.

No tengo tiempo de expresarle con palabras todo lo que siento, ya que en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y la profesora McGonagall entra hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos callamos, así que le echo una última mirada a Rose y miro hacia la profesora, que se dispone a darnos un nuevo discurso.

-Ya han llegado, nuestros huéspedes han llegado –nos anuncia.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes, observándola como si fuéramos muggles a los que se les dice por primera vez en su vida que son magos.

-No hace falta que os diga que tenéis que ser respetuosos y buenos compañeros con ellos durante lo que queda de curso… -La misma charla de siempre. La profesora McGonagall parece notarlo en nuestras caras y decide ir al grano- Tengo el honor de presentaros a los alumnos de último curso del Instituto Durmstrang.

La puerta del Gran Comedor vuelve a abrirse de nuevo y da paso a una larga fila de alumnos que, encabezados por su director, Nikolay Stoichkov, entran en el Gran Comedor sin complejo alguno. Los alumnos son bastante corpulentos, aunque hay unos mucho más bajos que otros. Pero, a pesar de eso, son todos corpulentos, tanto que decido no gastarles ninguna broma, por si las moscas… Van vestidos con pesados abrigos de piel, pero cuando uno de ellos se quita el abrigo porque, seguramente, tiene calor, puedo ver que llevan un elegante uniforme que les da un aspecto respetuoso. El uniforme consiste en una americana roja que lleva bordado el escudo del colegio, debajo de ella llevan una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Los zapatos también son negros y limpios. Los alumnos observan curiosos todos los rincones de la gran estancia, nos miran, se fijan en que en cada mesa las corbatas de los alumnos son de diferentes colores. Un detalle del que me doy cuenta es que no hay chicas entre ellos.

-¡Stoichkov! –Dice la profesora McGonagall levantando los brazos y dirigiéndose a abrazar al director de Durmstrang -¡Cuando tiempo sin vernos!

Nikolay le devuelve el abrazo a McGonagall y cuando se separan McGonagall vuelve a anunciar:

-Y ahora, tengo el honor de presentaros al último curso de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons.

La puerta, que sin darnos cuenta se ha cerrado cuando el último alumno de Durmstrang ha pisado el Gran Comedor, se abre ahora para dar paso a una de las personas más grandes que seguramente veré en toda mi vida: una mujer enorme, tanto de alto como de ancho, más grande incluso que el mismísimo Hagrid, camina decidida hacia la McGonagall y Nikolay. Entre sus alumnos hay chicos y chicas. Los chicos visten un pantalón blanco, un abrigo largo de color azul marino que les llega hasta las rodillas y debajo del abrigo llevan una camisa de color azul. Llevan también un pañuelo de color azul atado al cuello en el que está bordado el escudo del colegio al que pertenecen. Las chicas llevan también un abrigo hasta las rodillas y debajo de éste lucen un vestido de color azul cielo. Atado al cuello llevan el mismo pañuelo que los chicos, solo que el de ellas es de color blanco. Miran con desconfianza todo lo que hay a su alrededor, sintiéndose extraños.

Entonces su mirada, que ha estado recorriendo el Gran Comedor desde que ha entrado, se cruza con la mía. Y es en ese momento cuando noto que algo se mueve en mi interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Siendo sincera, no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo. No creo que tarde más de un mes, siempre intento evitar eso, pero esta semana dudo mucho que escriba algo, y si lo hago será en mis ratos libres. Además tengo que acabar un fic que he empezado para un reto de The Ruins. Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible:)<strong>


	9. Capítulo cinco: Algo extraño

**Hola. Primero de todo lo siento. No quería actualizar tan tarde pero realmente no he tenido tiempo, he estado de exámenes y aún no he acabado, pero ya lo poco que me queda me permite tener tiempo libre y ser persona de nuevo. Puesto que hace mucho que no actualizo el fic, he pensado que mejor os dejo un resumen de lo anterior para que refresquéis un poco la memoria:  
><strong>**  
><strong>

_**En capítulos anteriores Hagrid habla con los alumnos de último curso en una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sobre los unicornios y les dice que necesitan el cuerno para vivir, ya que gracias a él poseen cualidades mágicas capaz de revivir cualquier cosa. Sin el cuerno, los unicornios se vuelven impuros, y todo lo que toquen se volverá impuro también. Por otra parte, los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons llegan a Hogwarts durante la cena y James ve a una chica de Beauxbatons que le hace sentir algo extraño...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: Algo extraño<strong>

No sé lo que siento, es extraño. He pasado tanto tiempo de mi vida enamorado de Anne que cuando esa chica de pelo castaño penetra mis ojos con su mirada siento que ya no existe nada más, porque todo lo que me rodea, todo lo conocido y lo desconocido del mundo ha dejado de existir. Quiero estar con ella y olvidar el motivo por el que estoy en el Gran Comedor esta noche, quiero conocerla, explorar sus secretos. Quiero saberlo todo de su vida, aunque siento que la conozco demasiado.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien, James? –Me pregunta Anne con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro-. Te has quedado blanco.

-Sí, sí… -le respondo intentando no parecer culpable. Pero me es imposible no sentirme mal. Al fin y al cabo no conozco de nada a esa muchacha, y Anne no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa por mi mente.

La profesora McGonagall, recuperando su posición habitual sobre la tarima en la que suele dar los discursos, ordena silencio. Comienza su discurso mientras todos le prestan atención, todos menos yo, que por más que quiera escucharla con tal de guardar más recuerdos de Hogwarts en mi memoria, soy incapaz de oír nada que no sea un murmullo. Tengo la mente fija en esos ojos verdes capaz de hechizar a cualquiera.

-Debéis saber también que los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons compartirán las clases con vosotros, y con tal de que podáis comunicaros más con ellos, hemos decidido que habrá un pequeño grupo de alumnos de cada una de las dos escuelas en cada mesa y que se incorporaran mañana mismo a las clases… ¡Señor Heyman, deje de jugar con los cromos de las ranas de chocolate!

-Lo siento –se disculpa Eirian escondiendo los cromos en los bolsillos de su túnica y sintiéndose avergonzado al notar las miradas de la gente clavadas sobre él.

-Bien, dejando de lado este incidente podéis comenzar a comer. Ya hablaremos más tarde de cómo participar en el torneo.

La profesora McGonagall chasca los dedos y frente a nuestros ojos aparecen cientos de platos llenos de deliciosa comida que empezamos a devorar como locos. Después de la comida de mamá, la que ofrecen en Hogwarts es la mejor del mundo. Casi escupo la comida cuando veo acercarse hacia mí a esos ojos verdes que habían conseguido paralizar mi mundo en un instante. La siguen unas chicas de su escuela, pero está claro que por la forma que tiene de caminar y de mirar a su alrededor, como si todo apestara y ella fuese alguien superior, es alguien muy popular en Beauxbatons. Sólo con ver como esas chicas babean sobre el suelo que pisa dice mucho de ella.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Pregunta con aire de inocencia a Anne, que asiente con la cabeza haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas puedan sentarse –Este castillo es un poco… Diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquiere Anne.

-Bueno, tiene un fantasma como profesor. Has de reconocer que eso no es normal. ¡Y un calamar gigante! Por favor, alguien podría resultar herido. No quiero ni imaginarme como será la clase de pociones… Seguro que mugrienta y apestosa.

-Las puertas están abiertas para todo aquel que quiera marcharse –le digo evitando mirarla a los ojos, temiendo volver a sentir algo parecido a la que he sentido antes.

La chica, de la que sigo desconociendo su nombre, sonríe con aire de suficiencia, como si lo supiera todo del mundo y fuera la mejor que hay sobre él. Mira a sus amigas, que reaccionan ante su mirada severa actuando de la misma forma que ella.

-Hola. Empezaba a preocuparme que no me dirigieras la palabra. No has de tener miedo de las miradas… Soy Colette Dupré –me dice en tono amable, tendiéndome la mano. No correspondo al saludo.

Su cambio de humor repentino me desconcierta. Anne me mira extrañada, mira a Colette y vuelve a mirarme a mí.

-Sólo venía a advertirte… Eres famoso, ¿sabes? Hay muchos equipos interesados en tenerte como golpeador.

-No me interesa jugar a quidditch profesionalmente –le digo.

-Puede que no, pero te interesa ganar el torneo, ¿me equivoco? –Susurra esas dos últimas palabras pegando sus labios a mi oído, casi rozándome el lóbulo con sus labios –No te esfuerces en conseguirlo, yo seré la ganadora –se aleja de mi oído y se retira de la mesa, dejándonos a todos desconcertados.

Justo cuando Colette desaparece junto a sus amigas entre la multitud, la profesora McGonagall vuelve a reclamar silencio. Es el momento de saber cómo participar en el torneo.

-Llegado este punto de la velada, es la hora de sepáis todo lo necesario para participar en el torneo. Para empezar, aunque esto es algo que ya dije a principio de curso, ningún alumno que no esté cursando el último curso podrá participar. Sé que a muchos de vosotros os hace ilusión participar, pero tenéis que comprender: se trata de vuestra seguridad –hace una pausa y observa a los alumnos de primer curso de Gryffindor que la miran suplicantes, como si creyeran que al ser ella la jefa de la casa y además la directora, fuese a poder hacer una excepción para que participaran. McGonagall sonríe-. En cuanto el Gran Comedor quede vacío, dará comienzo el concurso. Los que quieran presentarse pueden hacerlo a partir de esta misma noche y tienen tiempo hasta dentro de una semana a esta misma hora, que será cuando el cáliz de fuego –hace un movimiento con su varita y el brillante cáliz queda al descubierto, provocando gritos ahogados y suspiros de sorpresa entre los alumnos y profesores –decida quienes son los tres campeones de este año. Una última cosa: pensad bien si de verdad queréis participar. Una vez salgáis escogidos no habrá marcha atrás.

Dicho esto, los platos con los restos de comida vuelven a estar limpios y todos los alumnos regresamos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes, excepto nuestros huéspedes, que salen del castillo y desaparecen de mi campo de visión.

Una vez en la sala común, Anne tiene por fin la oportunidad de decir todo lo que no le ha dicho antes a Colette.

-Esa tía está loca, no sé quien se cree que es. Tal vez allí en Francia sea una buscona que al final todo lo consigue, pero si aquí va en ese plan va a acabar teniendo problemas…

-Cálmate, Anne –intenta tranquilizarla su hermano David cuando nos sentamos frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es? –repite de nuevo, ignorando a todo aquel que está a su alrededor.

-No pienso hacerle caso. No me conoce de nada y me ha venido con advertencias… -le digo.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que realmente no quiero hacerle caso a Colette, cuando veo los ojos rabiosos de Anne sé que hago bien en no querer conocerla, en olvidar esa penetrante mirada. Pero hay una parte dentro de mí que ignora todo lo desconocido y está deseosa de saber más de ella. Decido no darle más vueltas, al fin y al cabo sólo han sido unas palabras que no tengo por qué tomarme en serio. Me excuso de mis amigos diciendo que estoy cansado y subo a mi habitación. Cuando por fin me tumbo en mi cama olvido todo lo sucedido y caigo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no prometo nada de fechas de futuras actualizaciones porque realmente no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré a actualizar. Si os gusta podéis suscribiros y que os lleguen alertas por e-mail cada vez que actualices. Podéis dejar reviews para decirme que os parece, suelo contestar. Pasad un buen día.<strong>


	10. Capítulo seis: Indecisión

**Finalmente, mil años después de la último actualización, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de 'James Potter y el Torneo de los Tres Magos'. que si sigo tardando tanto en actualizar será el nieto de James el que participe por él en el torneo. Realmente no me gusta tardar tanto, pero la última vez que subí capítulo me pilló con los exámenes, y puesto que cuatro días después de empezar las vacaciones me fui de campamentos, el poco tiempo que tuve para escribir lo utilicé para continuar el fic de 'Jaque mate', que hacía más tiempo que no lo actualizaba. **

**Ahora no me queda más que disculparme por la tardanza y esperar que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis: Indecisión<strong>

Ha pasado casi la semana de plazo para presentarse al torneo y todavía no he sido capaz de introducir mi nombre en la copa. Los días han pasado rápidamente, aunque he notado la lentitud de los segundos cada vez que veo el cáliz frente a mí, cortándome la respiración como un niño pequeño al que le ponen delante el más novedoso juguete del mercado. No sé qué hacer. Desde el primer momento estuve convencido de que quería participar, que intentaría ganar si tenía la oportunidad, porque este es mi último año en Hogwarts. Y voy a disfrutarlo.

Todos aquellos a los que conozco presumen de su valor diciéndole a todo aquél con el que se cruza por los pasillos que se han presentado. Están seguros de lo que han hecho. Se han parado a meditarlo durante unos minutos y han visto claro qué hacer. Sin embargo, toda la seguridad que tenía desde un primer momento se ha evaporado, y al escuchar los comentarios de los demás no hago más que sentirme inseguro y pensar que, al fin y al cabo, es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no voy a salir seleccionado porque hay otros que valen para esto mucho más que yo. Pero cuando ese pensamiento nubla mi mente, otro más fuerte aparece y me intenta convencer de que soy un orgulloso y valeroso Gryffindor. Y me doy cuenta de que realmente no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de presentarme. Si no salgo elegido no importa, puedo vivir el mejor curso de mi vida en Hogwarts sin necesidad de ser el campeón de la escuela. De esa manera, la noche antes de que los campeones sean seleccionados, salgo a hurtadillas de la sala común de Gryffindor mientras todos duermen y me dirijo lenta y sigilosamente al Gran Comedor, donde me espera el viejo y reluciente cáliz. Asegurándome de que no hay nadie más a mi alrededor introduzco mi nombre en el cáliz. Cuando lo hago, un sentimiento de satisfacción recorre mi cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta me cruza el rostro. Estoy feliz porque finalmente he hecho lo que quería hacer.

* * *

><p>Al despertar al día siguiente cuando el primer rayo de sol de la mañana toca mi cara, me siento realizado. Me da igual si salgo o no seleccionado, pero siento que al haberme presentado he hecho algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso, porque he reunido todo mi valor y, encima, lo he hecho por decisión propia.<p>

Me siento sobre la cama y miro a mi alrededor: David, Eirian, Marcus y Robert (mis compañeros de habitación) duermen plácidamente y no se han enterado todavía de que, finalmente, introduje mi nombre en el cáliz. Pero es temprano y no quiero despertarles, por lo que busco sigilosamente todas mis cosas, me visto sin hacer ruido y bajo a la sala común, donde me encuentro a la profesora McGonagall colgando un cartel en el que se avisa que las clases de esta tarde quedan suspendidas.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿sucede algo? –le pregunto.

La mujer se sobresalta levemente al escuchar mi voz.

-Potter, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Lo cierto es que es muy temprano para andar ya deambulando por la sala común. Y no, no sucede nada. Las clases quedan suspendidas única y exclusivamente porque hoy se celebra la selección de los campeones –me dice examinándome de arriba abajo-. Al final introdujiste tu nombre en el cáliz, ¿no es así? –suspira profundamente.

Todo y que me siento orgulloso de ello su rostro me hace acobardarme un poco, puesto que podría decirse que me examina con la mirada. Asiento lentamente, temeroso de su reacción.

-Te tengo mucho aprecio, Potter. Eres uno de los mejores alumnos de la promoción y un gran golpeador, y estoy segura que decidas lo que decidas hacer con tu vida en un futuro no muy lejano, tendrás todas las puertas abiertas para conseguir lo que desees. Posees un talento que no veía desde hacía años… Pero es que no quiero que te pase nada malo, ni a ti ni a nadie.

La sorpresa se hace visible en mi rostro cuando posa sus amables ojos en los míos. Me sonríe tiernamente y me doy cuenta de que, de algún modo, los alumnos de Hogwarts somos como los hijos que nunca tuvo oportunidad de tener.

-Nunca le he tenido mucho aprecio al Torneo de los Tres Magos –me confiesa-. Por desagradable que sea, siempre hay alguien que resulta herido o incluso…

Muerto, pensé recordando a Cedric Diggory.

-Lo que le pasó a Cedric era algo que no pudo evitarse, aliados de Voldemort estaban infiltrados en el Torneo. Nada así puede pasar ahora que no está –le digo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Cedric?

Sonrío tristemente al recordar mis tiempos de niño. Es algo que nunca le he contado a nadie, ni si quiera mi madre lo sabe. Pero siento que es el momento de contárselo a alguien, así que empiezo a relatarle la anécdota a McGonagall.

-Cuando era niño Fleur y Viktor Krum, el buscador, vinieron a cenar a mi casa. Mi padre había quedado con ellos para estar juntos después de todos los años que hacía que no se veían. Aunque a Fleur ya la veía normalmente, como está casada con Bill… Pero ellos querían estar juntos. Vinieron con sus familias y cenamos todos juntos alrededor de la gran mesa que instalamos la mañana de antes en el jardín. Entonces, cuando acabamos de cenar, se quedaron solos. Mi madre me mandó a dormir pero… Bueno, se podría decir que accidentalmente escuché lo que decían a través del paño de la puerta.

-¿Les espiaste? –pregunta McGonagall entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

-No técnicamente. Hasta ese momento había pensado que el año en el que mi padre participó en el Torneo hubo tan solo tres participantes. Lo cierto es que subí a mi habitación y esperé despierto a que se fueran. Entonces, mi padre entró sigilosamente en mi habitación, puesto que pensaba que estaba durmiendo, y le pregunté sin rodeos qué le pasó a Cedric. Me lo contó… E inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle preguntado, porque la tristeza de los recuerdos se le hizo visible en el rostro.

-Pero no se enfadó, ¿verdad?

-No… Aunque recuerdo que se molestó un poco por estar escuchando detrás de la puerta.

McGonagall suelta una carcajada.

-Eres igual que tu padre: se pasó sus años en Hogwarts merodeando por los pasillos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

De repente, se oye un murmullo generalizado procedente de las habitaciones y los primeros alumnos hacen aparición en la sala común, saludando y preguntándole a McGonagall el motivo por el que está allí. La profesora señala el cartel colgado en el tablón de anuncios y desaparece sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello.

* * *

><p>La noticia de que esta tarde no habrá clases ha volado, y cuando bajo a desayunar cogido de la mano de Anne todo el mundo lo sabe, incluidos nuestros huéspedes, que se han unido también al ambiente festivo que se vive durante la hora del desayuno.<p>

-Anoche introduje mi nombre en el cáliz –les digo a mis amigos, interrumpiendo así la conversación entre los hermanos Tanner.

Anne y David se miran para después mirar a Rose y Eirian, sentados frente a ellos. A continuación, me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Y nos lo dices hora? –exclama Rose entre molesta y feliz- ¡Soy tu prima, idiota! Deberías haberme despertado. ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres? Será genial, seguro que tus padres se sienten muy orgullosos, en especial tu padre… ¡Imagina que sales seleccionado! ¡Sería una pasada! La familia Potter conquistando el mundo mágico…

-Deja de soñar, querida –dice una voz detrás de nosotros.

Anne, David y yo estamos de espaldas y no podemos ver a la persona que ha interrumpido a Rose hasta que no nos giramos. En cambio, Rose y Eirian están frente a ella y ponen caras de frustración, como si estuviesen a punto de comer el más delicioso manjar y, por algún motivo, no puedan hacerlo.

-¿Otra vez tú? –exclama Eirian, molesto.

Al girarme la veo. Ataviada en su uniforme de la escuela de magia de Beauxbatons, examinándome con su penetrante mirada y con su larga cabellera castaña recogida en un elegante moño. Colette Dupré. Es como un sueño, irreal. Con aspecto de ángel y actitud de demonio.

-Vaya Potter, no sabía que tenías guardaespaldas –comenta mirando con superioridad a Eirian.

-¡Oye tú –chilla poniéndose en pie-, no sé qué te has creído! La otra noche con comentarios amenazantes, ahora interrumpes el desayuno… ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, despertarnos mientras dormimos?

-No, hombre. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por las noches…

Eirian enrojece violentamente debido a la rabia y a la vergüenza, y vuelve a ocupar su lugar sentado junto a Rose. Agacha la cabeza y se pasa el rato mirando sus cereales para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, aunque ya es tarde. Tanto Colette como nosotros le hemos visto con la cara similar a la de un tomate.

-Veo que por fin te decidiste… Hubiera sido una pena que no te presentaras. El Torneo no será divertido si no participas. ¿De quién nos íbamos a reír si no?

La fulmino con la mirada.

-Buena suerte, Potter. Será un placer rivalizar contigo.

Y tras decir eso se marcha contoneando sus caderas lentamente, algo que hace que Eirian pierda la noción de la realidad. Pero claro está: nadie más se da cuenta de ello, por lo que decido callarme la boca y no hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque, aunque es uno de mis mejores amigos y entendería perfectamente que lo hago para bromear, sé que en el fondo no le haría gracia que lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>La mañana pasa lentamente. Dedico las dos primeras horas a preparar una poción de la que el profesor Slumper nos ha dado la receta nada más entrar en clase. No me resulta complicado prepararla, todo y que agoto todo el tiempo y no es hasta que la gran y vieja campana suena para indicar el final de las clases que no doy mi tarea por finalizada. Me quedo hablando con Slumper durante unos minutos, el tiempo que dedica a comprobar si mi poción ha resultado bien hecha o no.<p>

-Un gran trabajo, Potter –dice admirando el caldero lleno a rebosar de un líquido verde espumoso.

-Gracias señor –le contesto tímidamente.

-¿Has pensado ya que harás cuando acabes el curso?

Paso unos segundos mirando el interior del caldero, reflexionando sobre su pregunta, y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida cuando salga de Hogwarts por última vez.

-Me han dicho que eres muy bueno jugando a Quidditch –comenta para no hacerme sentir molesto con la pregunta anterior-. ¿No has pensado en dedicarte al Quidditch profesionalmente?

-No es algo que me atraiga.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que te entiendo. A tu edad yo tampoco tenía claro qué hacer cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Era un desastre… Menos en pociones.

-¿En qué casa estaba, señor?

-En Hufflepuff, claro –me dice orgulloso, con los ojos brillantes. Sonríe-. Piénsalo, Potter: tienes aún mucho tiempo para decidirte… Pero el tiempo corre, y nunca a nuestro favor.

No sin antes despedirme del profesor Slumper, salgo de la clase con el gusanillo de la incertidumbre rondando por mi cabeza: ¿qué haré cuando salga de Hogwarts?


	11. Capítulo siete: La selección

**Siento el retraso. Parece que a pesar de tener vacaciones no me pongo al día con este fic. Es demasiado complejo y tardo más que con los demás, aunque los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora son bastante cortos. Bueno, se podría decir que los anteriores capítulos, con éste incluido, son la presentación del fic, así que la historia en sí viene en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Criticadme todo lo que queráis en los reviews, porque me lo merezco por tardona. Confieso que no tengo nada más escrito, así que ahora me pondré a saco con este fic y apartaré un poco el otro que tengo activo y los demás que tengo pensados, para dedicarme casi totalmente a éste y marcar un ritmo fijo.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior... <strong>_Las clases de la tarde han sido suspendidas en Hogwarts a causa de la selección de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se celebra esa misma noche. Nervioso por saber quién es el representante del colegio, James sale de la clase de pociones con una nueva incertidumbre: ¿a qué dedicar su vida cuando deje Hogwarts por última vez?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitúlo siete: La selección<strong>

Al salir de la clase de Slumper recorro los pasillos en dirección a la sala común. Las clases han terminado por hoy, y todo el mundo va hacia el Gran Comedor a llenarse el estómago, pero yo no tengo hambre. Entre los nervios que me provoca la selección de los campeones y el gusanillo de la incertidumbre que se me ha puesto en el estómago cuando el profesor de pociones ha comentado lo de mi futuro, se me han quitado todas las ganas de comer. Además, siempre puedo bajar a las cocinas y pedirle a alguno de los elfos un poco de comida.

Cuando llego la sala común está desierta. Subo a mi habitación y dejo la mochila llena de libros y pergaminos a los pies de la cama. Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de las clases.

Tumbado en la cama y sin hacer nada, no tardo mucho en aburrirme. Abro el cajón de mi mesita de noche, que está justo a mi derecha. Está todo desordenado.

-Me quedan unos meses aquí, ya no lo voy a ordenar –me digo a mi mismo para acallar a la vocecita interior que me dice que ordene el cajón.

Rebusco en el interior del cajón, sacando de él lo que puede considerarse basura y dejándolo en el suelo. Después lo tiraré. Sigo rebuscando y encuentro un viejo álbum de fotos. La cubierta está desgastada, sobretodo por las puntas, y el color verde que presentaba antes ha pasado a mejor vida porque ahora es de un gris verdoso. Todo muere, al fin y al cabo.

Realmente, llevaba años sin reparar en la existencia de ese viejo álbum de fotos. Mi tío George me lo regaló antes de empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts, cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren, e incluso recuerdo que me dijo: Llénalo de recuerdos. Un día, cuando acabes Hogwarts, lo abrirás y sonreirás al recordar los momentos que viviste allí. Un hombre sabio, ese pelirrojo… Pero la verdad es que nunca he llegado a abrir el álbum.

En este momento no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el tío George. Me regaló el álbum con toda la ilusión del mundo, pensando que lo llenaría con todos mis recuerdos en Hogwarts. Y ahora, cuando estoy cursando el último curso me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo que me dijo. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, es como si se me deshiciera entre las manos.

-Me queda este curso –me digo. Hay veces en las que no puedo evitar hablar solo.

Decidido, abro el álbum con la esperanza de encontrar aunque sea una foto, algo que me diga que realmente no lo he olvidado durante todo este tiempo. Pero es inútil. Sé que no hay nada dentro de él y cuando lo abro no puedo evitar sentir que he perdido los recuerdos de seis años de mi vida.

Aturdido, miró el despertador que hay encima de mi mesita de noche, porque vuelvo a tener hambre. Tengo todavía tres cuartos de hora, así que bajo al Gran Comedor con mi vieja cámara de fotos y mi álbum bajo el brazo. Lo llenaré de recuerdos.

-Atención, por favor –la profesora McGonagall reclama silencio dando unos suaves golpecitos a su copa de cristal con una cucharilla para el té.

La tarde sin clases ha pasado volando, así que acabamos de cenar y en este momento se nota mucho más en el ambiente que los campeones están a punto de ser seleccionados porque, además de tener el cáliz de fuego frente nuestras narices, no podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el torneo. Que si quién serán los escogidos, cómo serán las pruebas, el baile de Navidad… No podríamos estar más nerviosos. Y por eso, cuando McGonagall hace sonar su copa un nudo se me forma en la garganta y no soy capaz de articular palabra.

-Ha llegado el momento de anunciar los campeones de cada colegio, pero antes he de deciros algo: una vez que salgáis seleccionados, no hay manera de echarse atrás. Al salir vuestro nombre del cáliz se crea un contrato mágico y es por eso que estaréis obligados a participar.

Un silencio impaciente inunda la sala, y la profesora McGonagall se ve forzada a ir al grano, porque no le gusta hacernos impacientar.

El Gran Comedor se queda a oscuras. McGonagall ha hecho un leve movimiento con su varita y una suave ráfaga de viento ha apagado todas las velas de la sala. La única luz proviene del resplandor del cáliz, que es tan grande que ilumina levemente toda la habitación.

Un sonido como el de la madera al quemarse sale del cáliz, al igual que unas llamas rojas que por un momento me hacen pensar que el Gran Comedor entero se va a incendiar. De un momento a otro las llamas rojas adquieren un tono azulado, y de ellas sale un pequeño papel chamuscado por los bordes que McGonagall coge al vuelo nada más salir del cáliz.

Silencio. Tensión.

-El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Hristo Penev!

Los alumnos de Durmstrang estallan en vítores y aplausos dirigidos a Hristo, que se levanta de su asiento nerviosamente, aunque el tembleque de sus piernas al caminar es casi imperceptible. Recorre la pequeña distancia que le separa de la directora y se sitúa frente a ella, estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo.

Notando de repente el peso que cuelga de mi cuello, cojo mi vieja cámara de fotos y enfoco hacia Hristo y la la profesora McGonagall, e inmortalizo el momento en el que se estrechan la mano, sonrientes.

Las llamas rojas vuelven a reavivarse para después convertirse de nuevo en azuladas, expulsando un segundo papel del interior del cáliz.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons es… ¡Colette Dupré!

Como la mayoría de los alumnos de Beauxbatons son chicas, los aplausos y los gritos de enhorabuena y apoyo son más discretos y femeninos, aunque los pocos chicos que hay del colegio francés no se cortan y aplauden y gritan entusiasmados. La verdad es que solo les falta babear detrás de Colette, que se levanta de su sitio y contonea sus caderas hasta llegar frente a McGonagall y estrecharle educadamente la mano, momento que inmortalizo también.

De nuevo las llamas rojas salen del cáliz, se vuelven de color azulado y un último papel sale de él.

Es el momento decisivo. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran violentamente. La respiración se me corta. Espero con la boca abierta a que el último campeón sea anunciado. Silencio. Tensión.

-El campeón de Hogwarts es… ¡James Potter!

Me quedo inmóvil mientras los vítores y aplausos, que esta vez van dirigidos a mí, inundan el Gran Comedor. Puedo sentir los brazos de Anne rodeándome, sus labios contra los míos. Eirian y David me dan palmaditas en la espalda y me sonríen orgullosos. Albus y Rose, que están sentados en la otra punta de la mesa con los alumnos de su curso, vienen corriendo hacia mí y me abrazan, y el pequeño Hugo se pone sobre su asiento y grita:

-¡Muy bien, James!

Y es la vocecita de mi primo la que me devuelve a la realidad. Más nervioso que nunca me levanto dispuesto a encaminarme hacia McGonagall y los demás campeones.

-Hazme una foto cuando le dé la mano a McGonagall –le pido a Anne, que me mira emocionada.

Me acerco decidido hacia la directora y estrecho su mano, caliente y sudorosa. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo una cegadora luz proveniente de mi cámara. Anne acaba de hacerme la foto.

La directora me sitúa a la derecha de Colette, ya que a su izquierda está Hristo. La francesa pasa su mano alrededor de mi cintura y, aunque no me muevo ni hago nada para rechazar el contacto, no me gusta. Pero un hombre bastante bajo aparece detrás de una cámara más grande que él, diciendo que las fotos saldrán mañana, en la edición matutina de _El profeta_, así que me doy cuenta de que lo único que quiere Colette es quedar bien. Intento interpretar lo mejor posible mi papel y sonrío ante la cámara.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos acaba de comenzar.


End file.
